Divorced, widowed and married
by buffy-hu
Summary: Just another Lucy&Andrew story to follow the real story, with some differences. Andrew comes back from Europe with twin boys after divorcing, because her wife cheated him. Lucy lives alone after Kevin died, he was killed during a bank rubbery. Lucy lives
1. Characters, Summary and Author's note

Characters:

Lucy Camden-Kinkirk - widowed since a year, when Kevin was killed in a bank robbery(R.I.P.), she has one son from Kevin and wants to adopt another one. She is the minister in GlenOak now after her father decided give his place over.

Kenneth(Kenny) Kinkirk - Lucy's son, misses his father a lot, he is 5 now.

Davey Lucas - 8 years old, met Lucy a years ago on the streets, Lucy was lost after Kevin's death and she belonged to love someone. Kenny is sometimes jealous because Lucy takes more care for Davey then for him.

Andrew Nayloss - just divorced from his wife in Europe, she cheated him all the years. He has twins, Patrick and Andy

Patrick Nayloss - he is really shy doesn't like to talk in English because he feels he is not that good in it. He misses his mother a lot, he cries sometimes at nights when none hears him.

Andy Nayloss - he is cross with his mother and he likes to be the "macho boy"

Diana Nayloss - Andrew's mother

Sam Nayloss - Andrew's father

James Lucas - supposed to be Davey's father

Eric Camden - helps his daughter a lot

Annie Camden - hates the empty house since the twins go to special schools they only come home for weekends and Ruthie is out for college, loves that Lucy and Kenny moved in after Kevin's death

This is a story about Lucy and Andrew meeting years after the show. Lucy is widowed, Kevin was killed during a bank robbery. Andrew is divorced, his wife cheated him. Andrew comes back to GlenOak to start a new life with the help of his parents, because he has 2 boys(twins) to take care for. Lucy has one named Kenny and wants to adopt another, Davey.  
This story is focused on Lucy and Andrew, no other siblings at least at the begin!  
That's only the begin, but please review, so I know you are interested in this fic, otherwise I'll just let it hang around until I find back to it again and then maybe I will correct and rewrite it! But if you like it SEND ME REVIEWS!!! 


	2. Coming & moving on

Lucy smiled at the screen of her laptop. Eric smiled too, seeing her daughter smile after a year. She hadn't smile since Kevin was killed this night. She hadn't even cry since then.  
He knocked on the door of the office.  
"Excuse me, Lucy but we need to talk about this boy!"he said sitting down on the other side of the table.  
Lucy looked up surprised and closed the laptop.  
"Sorry, I haven't heard you coming! What's with Davey?"she asked.  
"His father is on the way to GlenOak!"  
"But his father died before he was born!"she said.  
"Well then he came back to take care of him!"  
"How do you know he is really Davey's father?"Lucy asked her father.  
"Why should he lie about that?"Eric stood up.  
Lucy watched him coming towards her.  
"I don't know!"she said."I just...You know that I like him a lot and..."  
"Do you remember when George's father appeared? It was really hard for me to tell that the Colonel."  
"I know, but George was staying with them, but what if he wants to take Davey away from me!"  
Eric hugged her.  
"He is Davey's father, don't you wish him to get know his father?"  
"I wish but.."A teardrop rolled down her face. The first time after Kevin's death...She didn't cry long but she cried all her tears out.

Andrew held his son's hand and stepped out of the plane.  
"Dad, is this our knew home?"Patrick asked looking into his fathers brown eyes. The little blue eyes were shy but he smiled.  
"How many time do you want to ask it again?"Andy asked from the other side of his dad.  
"Guys, you promised me some things!"the father said in English to remember them where they are.  
"Sorry Dad!"Patrick said with his special French "r"s.  
"Sorrrry Dad!"Andy repeated it with more accent just to see his brother turning red.  
"Stop it, Andy!"  
Andy just grinned but held his mouth till they got to the grandparents.  
"Andrew!"Mrs. Nayloss opened the door to run to her son and grandsons.  
"Boys, you are really growing too fast!"she smiled holding the two at the same time."Who is who?"she asked looking from one face to the other but she couldn't decide until Andy started to grins. "Now, I see! You are Andrew!"But at the same time Patrick started to grins too."How do you know that?"  
"Come on guys, no twin games!"Andrew said."Mom, you always let them play with you!"  
"They always do that!"a man's voice came from the house and Andrew looked up.  
"Dad!"he said without a smile.  
"Son!"he just stood there."Welcome home!"he added opening his arms so Andrew could hug him.

"Davey!"Lucy walked upstairs to the room of the boy. Since Ruthie moved out for college, Davey had the room on the garret.  
The black haired boy looked up from his book.  
"I have some news for you!"she said sitting down on his bed and pointing next to her. Davey stood up and sat where she was pointing.  
"Good or bad news?"the 8 year-old asked.  
"You have to decide!"  
"What's wrong? Do you want me to give away for adoption?"Davey asked with fear in his voice.  
"No, I would never."  
"Than it can't be bad!"  
"Your father is on the way to you.."  
"No, he is dead!"Davey jumped up. His fear came back and he held Lucy's hand.  
"He is coming"Lucy said and tried to find out what could make him that scared."What happened? Why do you have fear of him?"  
"He is dead, he can't come!"Davey repeated and started to cry. Lucy hugged him and whispered into his ears. When he stopped crying she looked into his eyes.  
"Tell me why are you afraid to meet him!"  
Davey shook his head."Tell me, you don't let him to take away from you!"  
Lucy hugged him again with tears in her eyes.

"First we have to sign them in to the school!"Mrs. Nayloss sat down to the table with her coffee.  
"They will go to school in September. It makes no sense for this one month. I'll look for a private teacher to see which class they could go next year, and she will help them at the begin too."  
The boys were in their room. They hated to be in the same room, they were used to have their own rooms.  
"Dad will find a house for us, so we can have our own room!"Patrick said.  
"I still wanna be alone! Couldn't you go out to Dad and grandma?"  
"No, I would have to talk in English and you know I'm not that good in English."  
"You only need to try to talk, and practice. You will have to learn it. We won't go back to France. Maybe to visit Mom or something!"  
"Don't you miss her a little?"  
"I would miss her if she would say good bye to us, or just send us a letter. But after the divorce she didn't even call!"  
"But she is our mother..."  
"She doesn't act like a mother!"

"Mr.Lucas?"Eric asked the man standing in the door of the Camden's.  
"I am!"he nodded and smiled."Where is he?"  
"Come in please!"Eric stepped back two steps to let him come in."He is waiting for you in the living room."  
Davey held Lucy's hand and looked up when his father came in.  
"Davey.."he opened his arms. Davey just shook his head without staying up or letting Lucy's hand free. Lucy whispered into his ears. He shook his head again.  
"He doesn't recognize me! He was too young to remember me! I left when he was about 2 years old. I had no other choice. You know I had problems with alcohol and I didn't want to hurt them! It took too long to get clean and find him!"  
James Lucas sat down on the sofa. "What about tea and cookies?"Annie asked turning out from the kitchen."Hello, Annie Camden!"  
"Hy!"James smiled at her."A tea would be great!"he added.  
Annie turned to the kitchen and Eric followed her.  
"Something isn't ok with him!"Annie said.  
"Don't start it! Lucy says that all the time! I know you love him too, but James is his father!"  
"I know, but I have a bad feeling about him! The way he smiled at me gave me the creeps!"  
Eric looked at her and shook his head."I think I'll get Lucy out of the living room, so they could be alone for a while."

Andrew sat down to the computer and opened his mailbox. He got a message from Angelgirl who he was chatting since half a year. He met her on a forum for divorced ad widowed people it was could Second Chance. He just wanted to talk his pain out of him and he wrote about his teenager love he hurt long ago and that he could never hope she would forgive her. She told him about the death of his husband and how she lost her teenage love years before, she was hoping he could forgive her sometime that she caused that much trouble in his life.  
This time it was a short letter. She told him about Davey before but she was scared to loose him because his father appeared who supposed to be dead. She asked him to pray for Davey to be happy even if he should go with his father. But Angelgirl was afraid that something wasn't right with him, because Davey had fear of him. But it can be because he left him and his mother when he was just a baby.  
He answered her he would pray for him and wishing him to be happy whether with his father or with Angelgirl. He told her he came home after years and was glad to be back, but he didn't knew how he stay to his High School girlfriend.

"Dad! Are you chatting with the Angel?"Patrick appeared next to him.  
"Yes, she 


End file.
